Ange et Démon
by MariaCrimson
Summary: La rencontre et la colocation d'un ange blessé sur le champ de bataille et d'une succube qui en a marre de la guerre.  Personnages appartenant aux auteurs! EN COURS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Ange et Démon (oui, je sais, j'aurais put trouver mieux. )

**Auteurs:** moi (Maria Crimson) et Balthy (auteur non présent sur FF. net )

**Disclamer:** Tout à moi et à ce cher Balthy! Demandez si vous voulez utiliser nos personnages, on ne mort pas (ou peu).

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant.

**Note:** Ecrit pour une collab avec un ami qui m'est très cher =3. La première partie est de moi, la deuxième a venir sera de lui. ^^

Les chapitres se diviseront donc comme ça, un du point de vu de la démone, et l'autre du point de vue de l'ange. Cela risque d'être un peu difficile au début, mais on va faire avec hein!

**Ange et Démon**

Cette guerre dure depuis toujours et pourtant, il existe des exceptions dans les deux camps.

Voici l'histoire de deux d'entre eux, vu par leur point de vue, si différents et pourtant si proches...

**_Chapitre 1_**

Je m'étirais puis me roulais en boule dans les draps. Cette nuit avait été calme pour une fois, pas d'attaques, et pas de ''visiteurs''...

Décidant de me lever au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté (c'est pas tout le monde qui est heureux de se lever pour aller sur le champ de bataille) je me suis dirigée vers la petite salle de bain. M'habillant prestement, je portais un soin attentif à mes cheveux, ou du moins, au foin qui me servait de chevelure surtout.

Toujours en bataille, des mèches plus longues seyaient sur le devant de mon visage alors qu'ils étaient courts derrière, depuis qu'on me les avait coupé pendant un combat. Comme quoi, les anges ne savaient vraiment pas viser!

Je sortis de la salle d'eau pour déplier mes ailes et me diriger vers le champ de bataille, où les combats faisaient rage, personne ne prenant l'avantage.

Ah au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté! Je m'appelle Maria, et vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, je suis une démone. Une succube plus précisément.

Mais je n'ai pas choisi cette classe, loin de là, on me l'a attribuée à la naissance.

Pas que je n'aime pas mon ''métier'', c'est toujours marrant de prendre des vies humaines de cette façon, mais bon, en temps de grande guerre comme maintenant, je passais la plupart de mes nuits avec des démons suant et bavant à faire fuir Cerbère...

Les petits désagréments du métier me diraient certains de mes semblables!

Enfin bref, l'avantage, c'est que je n'est pas à me battre, je laisse les autres s'en charger, et je reste derrière pour le ''moral des troupes''.

En arrivant près des tentes, je levais les yeux au ciel pour voir où en étaient les combats. Toujours rien. Ça allait probablement durer encore toute la journée, voire la nuit suivante si les combattants en avaient le courage.

M'asseyant pour profiter du spectacle, je sortis de ma contemplation en sentant une main sur ma hanche. Sursautant sur le coup, je découvris sans vraiment de surprise la figure du général de l'Est. Il ressemblait un peu à un des méchants d'un jeu vidéo connu de la Terre, un homme habillé en vert avec de la barbe... A part que là, il était encore plus moche que le personnage...

-Hey ma jolie, ça te dis d'aller visiter un peu les bois?

Je poussa un petit soupir discret. Je ne pouvais bien sur pas refuser sa proposition, vu qu'il pouvait me faire tuer d'un simple mouvement de la main... Stupide démon majeur...

''C'est un mauvais moment à passer...'' me persuadais-je en le suivant bon gré mal gré dans la forêt qui bordait le camp.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, un air pervers au fond des yeux, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Il maugréa quelque chose avant de se retourner vers moi, mais un sous-fifre arriva du camp en courant.

-Généraaal! Un bersecker est né! On a besoin de vous en urgence!

Alors que le-dit Général balançait des insultes à tout va, m'ordonnant de l'attendre ici, je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Succube, d'accord, mais pas au point de me taper un vieux barbu couvert de cicatrices... Pour une fois, j'étais bien contente qu'un bersecker fasse son apparition maintenant.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans les sous-bois. Enfin seule, j'avais un doute, car j'entendais des bruits étranges venant des fourrés. Décidant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, je me rapprocha des buissons, découvrant avec surprise... Un ange. Et il avait l'air en mauvais état.

M'approchant d'avantage, je pus voir qu'effectivement, il avait du prendre quelques coups avant de tomber ici, surement pendant la bataille...

Alors que j'allais m'éloigner, réfléchissant à un moyen d'échapper au général, quelque chose m'attrapa la cheville.

-Hey, ch'suis pas dans ton camp tu sais...

Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose, et il tomba évanoui.

-Et bah...

Cherchant un moyen de m'en débarrasser, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je l'avais mon excuse pour foutre le camp! Et si possible, ne jamais revenir.

Mais le truc, c'est que c'était un ange. Beau mec certes, mais un ange quand même...

Haussant les épaules et trouvant la solution à ce problème, je fis apparaître la porte qui menait à la Terre, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

Je tira difficilement l'homme avec moi et passa la porte, qui se referma derrière nous.

Une petite maison dans la cambrousse me servait de résidence pendant mes excursions sur Terre, et c'est là-bas que commença ma collocation avec un ange...

Et voilà! ^w^

vous avez aimé? Pas aimé?

Donnez nous vos impressions. ça peut aider à améliorer notre écriture!

Le prochain chapitre dans...

Quand Balthy se sera décidé à l'écrire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Ange et Démon (oui, je sais, j'aurais put trouver mieux. )

**Auteurs:** moi (Maria Crimson) et Balthy (auteur non présent sur FF. net )

**Disclamer:** Tout à moi et à ce cher Balthy! Demandez si vous voulez utiliser nos personnages, on ne mort pas (ou peu).

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant.

**Note:** Youhou, voici le chapitre 2! On s'excuse pour la longueur du chapitre (qui fait dans les 600 mots...) Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.^^

Bonne lecture!

**XxXxXx**

**Ange et Demon**

La petite maison en question était relativement isolée, et donc parfaite pour une planque... Elle ne manquait pas de confort toutefois, avec notamment une salle de bains dernier cri et des chambres spacieuses. Dans l'une de ces chambres, se trouvait un ange en piteux état...

_**Chapitre 2**_

La vive douleur dans mon dos me réveilla en sursaut. La nuit avait été infernale : à moitié conscient, sombrant dans des délires dus à la fièvre, je rêvais de batailles, de mort et de trahison... Reprenant conscience, j'étudiais mon environnement. Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, mais tout portait à croire que je me trouvait dans la chambre d'une maison terrienne.

Fixant le plafond, passant une main dans mes cheveux bruns(qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sales), je me remémorais des millions de choses... Mon enfance sans ma mère... Comment les autres anges se moquaient de moi à cause de mes cheveux, stupides blondinets sans cervelle... La grande guerre contre les démons qui éclata... Mon père tombé au champ d'honneur... Ma décision de le venger... Mon éducation militaire... Ma hiérarchie qui me haïssait... Les dizaines de missions périlleuses qu'ils me confiaient, et desquelles je revenais toujours vivant, à leur grand désespoir... Et cette terrible nuit... La mission de trop... La trahison de mes frères d'armes... Et l'apparition de cet être irréel qui me sauva d'une mort certaine...

Me levant péniblement, je m'extirpai du lit dans lequel on m'avait vraisemblablement installé. J'étais entièrement nu. Mes ailes me faisaient terriblement souffrir. Sur mon torse, pendaient toujours mes plaques d'identité : "Nathael 00141010 – Renseignements". Sur une chaise, un jean. Je l'enfilai rapidement, avant de quitter la chambre d'une démarche mal assurée. Je suivis le couloir, jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine,,,

Là, une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille se faisait un café.

Petit détail qui me fit frissonner de peur : ladite jeune femme arborait une queue fourchue. Une démone...

En entendant mes pas, elle se retourna, sa tasse de café dans les mains. Je reconnus celle qui m'avait sauvé...

"Toi..."

Elle ne réagit pas à ma remarque. Elle but lentement une gorgée de café, avant de me regarder fixement par dessus sa tasse de ses yeux rouges envoûtants de succube. ¨

Elle me dit d'une voix douce :

"Tu aurais mieux fait de rester couché, tu es gravement blessé... Mais bon, il paraît que les anges récupèrent plus vite que nous..."

Elle me tendit une seconde tasse.

"Café ?"

**XxXxXx**

Quand je vous disais que c'était court. ^^'

Mais bon, la qualité, et pas la quantité nan?

...

Tant pis.

Bref, le prochain chapitre sortira au mieux ce soir, au pire le week-end prochain.

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite! Je sais, j'ai tardé à la mettre, mais j'ai eu la flem... /Sbaaaaff/ Un manque de temps et de motivation flagrant. (quoi? La même chose? Mais non mais non...)

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter mes bla-bla, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! (ou paaaas)

(Et voui, je sais, le chapitre est très court...)

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Il me regarda bizarrement. Quoi ? Ça ne se faisait pas au paradis de demander un café quand quelqu'un venait de se réveiller.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'approchai de lui pour lui poser une tasse dans les mains.

-Tiens. Ça va tes ailes ? J'ai fais ce que j'ai put, mais j'suis pas une as pour réparer les anges. Je fais plutôt l'inverse la plupart du temps.

Je lui souris. Il semblait complètement perdu le pauvre, c'est vrai que s'évanouir sur un champ de bataille, et se réveiller dans un lit, sur Terre, et qui plus est en compagnie d'une Démone...

Je lui posai alors ma main sur le front, voyant qu'il sursautait au contact. Roooh, je sais que je suis une démone, mais je suis aussi la personne qui l'a sauvé d'une mort quai-certaine...

-Et là, je ne suis pas méchante, pas besoin d'avoir peur... C'est bon, tu n'as presque plus de fièvre. Ces cachets humains fonctionnent bien.

Je me retournai pour prendre une petite boîte, regardant ce qui était écrit dessus.

-Si tu as mal à la tête, tu peux prendre un cachet. Avale avec un peu d'eau, ça passe tout seul.

Et surtout, ne pas lui révéler comment je lui ai fais avaler le cachet alors qu'il était évanoui et en plein délire à cause de la fièvre. Franchement, ça ne m'avais pas trop dérangé, parce qu'il est mignon, même si c'est un ange. Et puis, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, je n'allais pas le laisser se promener tout seul sur Terre, je suis déjà une renégate, alors si en plus on apprend que j'ai soigné un ange, je suis bonne pour la torture... Et j'aimerais franchement éviter...

Je le regardai alors un peu plus en détail alors qu'il sirotait son café. Ce n'était pas commun les anges aux cheveux bruns, mais ça changeait agréablement de l'ordinaire. En enfer, les hommes avaient la plupart du temps des cheveux noirs, ou bruns. Et les femmes, tout un panel de couleur, parfois même des couleurs un peu trop flashy à mon goût... Quoiqu'avec les vêtements écarlates, je pouvais me taire.

Il avait revêtu le jean que je lui avais posé sur le tabouret, et son torse était nu. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il va faire son pudique, ça marchera pas. Surtout que je l'avais complètement dessapé pour le soigner. Mais j'avoue qu'il était pas mal foutu. Même beau d'ailleurs. Il était assez musclé, sans l'être en excès comme la plupart des démons.

Disons que ça me changeais un peu de mes habitudes.

-He, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état... Nathael c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je après avoir jeté un regard sur la plaque qu'il portait autour du cou. (Pas très intelligent d'ailleurs ce système, quoique on pouvait savoir leur nom plus facilement comme ça. Mais je me demandais tout de même à quoi pouvais bien correspondre ses chiffres...)

Je sais que ce n'est surement pas très fin de lui demandé ce qui lui ai arrivé alors qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller, mais j'étais curieuse, et si on devait à présent habiter ensemble pour une durée indéterminé, autan en apprendre un peu plus sur lui...


End file.
